imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallis-Kah Territories
by T.A. Saunders ©2009 v1.2 Information Population: 18.5 million (91% Shei, 7% Human, 2% Asyndi.) Government Type: Theocracy (Elder Druidic Council). Current Head(s) of State: Warden Apoloyn T’Myrian, Speaker of the Council Capital: Am-Tasaar Currency: None; barter system in effect in all matters of trade. Alliances: Kingdom of Vyss, Irys, Windsong Republic, Kingdom of Moonfall, Farwind, Taijun, Zodasia. Pacts of Nonaggression: Draconic Empire, Isles of Miroa, Albadosia. NOTE: Populations do not include half-breeds of species, save for Dragonoids, due to the fact that Dragonoids are so varied onto themselves, and cannot be easily folded into either dragons, or another group. Half-Shei are considered Shei, Half-Asyndi and Asyn-Shei are considered Asyndi, and Half-Xalayi are considered Xalayi. Dracothar and Half-Giants are too few in number to accurately count in a census, nor would many opt to take one. Overview The following is a list of cities within the Tallis-Kah Territories. This atlas will not be an exhaustive literary work of each city, but rather a basic guide to each city and its place on the continent of Tal`Rah and further, the whole of Imarel, to give the world traveler some measure of what to expect whilst traveling abroad. 'Atlas of the Tallis Kah Territories' 'Am-Tasaar '(Capital City) The city of Am-Tasaar, like all Elvish cities on Tal`Rah was founded originally by Moon Elvish settlers before the War of the Eternals. When the war broke out, Am-Tasaar (at the time Am-Tasaar was actually called Jir-Tasaar, indicating it to be an Elvish colony) to be sacked and used as a test bed for Shar’Vaire sorcerous plagues that were tailored to kill Moon Elves. With the city purged of its population, it was left for abandoned and largely ignored by the Shar`Vaire. At the end of the war however, Moon Elves that would eventually become the Tallis-Kah came out of hiding in the woods that surrounded Am-Tasaar and began rebuilding their ruined colony With most of their cultural, sorcerous and historical knowledge either destroyed or taken by the Shar`Vaire there was very little to do but start of scratch and Am-Tasaar’s architecture reflects that, with grand vaulting marble spires, interspersed with complex tree house-like structures and pathways that are more similar to the ancient Shei tradition that the Tallis-Kah chose to return to. Today, Am-Tasaar is a grand city aloft in the massive Kassoa Trees that populate the entire northern region of Tal`Rah. While many of the old marble mage spires still exist and are used for various purposes (mostly to store grain, much to the chagrin of their Tallis-Shei cousins), the lot of the population lives in the branches that lurk high above even the highest spire. The city serves as the meeting place for the Elders of all the other cities in the Territories and as the training grounds for both their druids and their famous archers and rangers. Many wood products come from Am-Tasaar, including some of the best bows, arrows and fighting staves money can buy. The Wild Elves of Am-Tasaar are also known to craft unusual cloaks and leather goods that offer exceptional blending with natural outdoor environments. It should be noted as well that no other races are welcome in Am-Tasaar, save the Humans from Edgewood or diplomats and scholars from other kingdoms that have escort and permission to be there. Those who violate this standing order are slain on sight by the deadly Archers of Am-Tasaar. 'Edgewood' The city of Edgewood represents the only Human populated city in the Tallis-Kah Territories. While the Wild Elves are generally amiable to Humans, it is their belief that they should live amongst their own kind and not intermingle with them. Hence, at the conclusion of the War of the Eternals, Edgewood was founded by those Humans that had hid with the Elves in the vast forests of Northern Tal`Rah. Edgewood’s Elders are the only Humans on the Tallis-Kah Council of Elders that reside over matters of the entire territory. Edgewood’s population consists of a blend of mostly Northlanders and rugged Hill-Folk that make their fortunes as lumberjacks, wood-craftsman and trappers. All of Tal`Rah’s Human Rangers and Druids either come from Edgewood or have at least visited Edgewood to gain training and wisdom. They are a hardy people that earn an honest living out on the edge of civilization and take great pride in that fact. They are famous in fact, for their high quality pelts wood goods and for a particularly smooth whiskey they manufacture that is both more potent than most whiskeys and has a unique red color to it, to which the secret of is closely kept amongst the families that distill it. 'Ta-Varah' Ta-Varah serves as a trading city for the Wild Elves and their Asyndi neighbors to the south east and south west. While Wild Elves are not openly hostile with either the Quar`Vess or the Shar`Vaire (any longer), it is their way that no other peoples are allowed in their capital city (that they consider a sacred place to Zorah). In Ta-Varah, however all manner of people are allowed passage and even welcomed with general warmth (though Shar`Vaire are treated with various levels of distrust). Ta-Varah also serves as a diplomatic staging ground, for those who wish to gain permission to venture further into Wild Elf Territory. Those who entertain this simple formality are usually given leave with little hassle; even the Shar`Vaire that have respected this code of conduct have been welcomed on a diplomatic level. All manner of Wild Elvish goods can be found in Ta-Varah; anything from the amazing Am-Tasaar bows, to the various rare herbal remedies to good old Edgewood Whiskey can be obtained here. Likewise, traders looking to do business with the Wild Elves will have all sorts of wares of their own from across Tal`Rah available to purchase. Rare and unusual items have been known to turn up at Ta-Varah trading posts. 'Ta-Sayr' The city of Ta-Sayr is a very recently constructed city that serves as a way-point for pilgrims traveling to Ta-Shoh as well as hunters looking to test themselves against the vast array of wild game the area has to offer. Scholars and adventurers both find themselves in Ta-Sayr for a chance to see the elusive Faerie Folk of the Wild Dark. The furthest north any non-Elf or non-Human is usually allowed to go in Tallis-Kah territory, this city also represents a place to study the Wild Elves themselves and learn about their deeply religious (and militant) stature towards the rest of Imarel. As stated, many come to the woodland city to see the Faerie Folk of the Wild Dark. These faerie (who call themselves Nyseeli) keep to themselves for the most part, only associating with the Wild Elves as they consider them distant kin. Even the humans that dwell here are generally shunned by these shy faeries, save for the most powerful druids and rangers of humankind. While shy, it is wise to not underestimate these woodland spirits; the magic they possess has been known to thwart the most powerful spell-caster or smite the unwary with powerful curses that can carry for generations. 'Ta-Shoh' The city of Ta-Shoh serves as a place of spiritual enlightenment and reflection for the druids and Seers of the Tallis-Kah and the Humans that live in their territories. It is the home of the Wild Dark Coven and serves as a gathering place for many of the festivals and observances the seers of this coven follow. As such it is a small city, that has only the sorts of commerce that revolve around those things, such as tailors, leather-workers and makers of pigments and paints and alchemists can be found hard at work here. Ta-Shoh does not offer much in the way of industry or product, since it is essentially a city dedicated to spiritual matters. At the center of the city, there resides a massive grove to which the druids and seers of the city share and maintain in spiritual unity. No non-Elf or non-Human has set foot in Ta-Shoh since the end of the War of the Eternals and likely never will on pain of death. Because of this practice, there are no non-Human or Elvish seers of this particular Coven, though they do have representation at the Farwind School of Magic to instruct those who are of non-Human or Elvish blood that wish to learn their ways. Category:World Travel Guide